Glee 10 years later :
by Fabson4evea
Summary: Quinn and Finn were happily married with 3 kids until a secret gets out will their lives ever be the same again?  Fetures: Fabson, Puckleberry, Klaine and Quick :
1. Chapter 1

**Glee: **

**10 Years Later!**

**Chapter 1**

**Quinn Fabray drove onto the driveway of 10 Rafton Road. Her brother in law and his partner Blaine lived there. She stepped out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked it. A brown haired blue eyed 7 year old opened it**

"**Hey mom" he said "Hi Jack" she replied giving him a hug "How was school?" but before he could answer came running to her from the other room "Mommy" Leah shouted **

**Quinn: How was your day? Were you good for Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?**

**Leah: Yep, extremely good. Where's daddy?**

**Quinn~: At work baby, Where going to drop their on the way home. Where's Kurt**

**Kurt: I'm here.**

**Kurt walked in with a little girl who was about 2years old **

**Quinn: Hi Savannah **

**She took the baby off Kurt and then she and Kurt started talking about politics and what was in the news.**

**10 minutes later***

**Quinn: Ok, we better go, Jack has a football game tomorrow and then a sleepover in uncle Sam's and aunty Santannas for everyone tomorrow night, while Finn and I go out for dinner and a movie tomorrow night to celebrate our 9 year anniversary.**

**Kurt: Bye Guys**

**Quinn straps Savannah into her car seat and then closes the door**

**Quinn: Bye**

**Quinn pulled into the car park of Burt's tyre shop.**

**Quinn: Jack and Leah no messing in here ok **

**Leah and Jack: Ok**

**Quinn followed closely behind with Savannah in her arms.**

**Finn: Hi guys**

**Leah: Hi daddy**

**Finn picked up Leah and twirled her around **

**Quinn: Hi babe, I was wondering what you wanted for dinner?**

**Finn: Pizza**

**Jack: Yeah pizza**

**Quinn: Pizza it is how about Leah and Savannah come home with me and Jack and daddy follow behind in 10 minutes?**

**Finn: Sounds good, will we get the pizza**

**Quinn: Yes, common Leah.**

**Leah: Coming, bye daddy**

**Finn: Bye princess **

**Quinn was just about to open the door when a lady about the same age as her and a man a little older than Finn walked through the door. The man was holding a little boy the same age as Savannah. The lady had black hair and he had brown. Quinn felt as if she knew them. The girl had a pink t-shirt ****. ****The minute Quinn saw her she knew it was Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry who she hadn't seen for 9 years. WOW she looked different.**

**Rachel: Hi Quinn**

**Quinn: Hey Rachel how are you?**

**Rachel: Oh I'm fine, this is my son Leo and my husband well you guys know Noah Puckerman **

**Finn: Puck, my man**

**Quinn: Puck, you look different, you have hair **

**Puck: Yeah Rachel convinced me to grow it once we got married**

**Oh thank god their married.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee! 10 Year's later **

**Chapter 2 **

**The next day:**

"**Mommy I want to go home" Leah moaned **

"**We can't" Quinn replied "Jack is still playing football and we can't just leave him here" **

"**But I wanna go" Leah said and then started crying **

"**Leah Rose I am not going to give into you every time you cry, Jack will be done in a few minutes and then you guys are going to Santana and Sam's for a sleepover, why don't you go and find daddy and tell him to hurry up" Quinn said with a grin **

"**Fine" Leah said and she walked off**

**Then Quinn's phone went off it was a message from Santana:**

"Hey Quinn sorry I can't mind your kiddies tonight Sam and I are going out"

"Grrrr Santana can you not mind them for a couple of hours at least Finn and I are celebrating our 9 year anniversary at Breadstix and its too late to ask anyone else please Santana" Quinn texted back

"Well Sam and I are celebrating being together for 6 months and that's a long time and you don't wanna push me because I can tell Puck, Rachel and Finn about your little secret and then you'll be sorry"

**Just then Finn walked up to Quinn with Leah in his arms and Jack trailing behind looking miserable because his team lost.**

"**Its ok Jack you played really well I am proud of you" Quinn said feeling sorry for him because it was the third game they had lost and they had only played 4 matches**

"**Ok, let's go pick Savannah up from grannies and the I can go home and get a shower to get ready for tonight" Finn said excitedly **

"**About that" Quinn said "Santana and Sam are going out so they can't mind them so we can't go out"**

**Just the Quinn got a text from Rachel they had exchanged numbers the night before but Quinn never thought she was going to need it because she could barely stand being in the same room as Noah**

Hey Quinn, Noah and I are having a BBQ for everyone who were in glee you guys should come, bring the kids if you want? Love Rach

"**Do you wanna go to a BBQ at Rachel and Noah's house" Quinn asked a little sadly because her lovely lobster her and Finn were planning on sharing at Breadstix was switched for a greasy burger of the grill **

"**Yeah, Sure sounds great" Finn replied a little too happy for Quinn's liking **

That sounds great we will be there Luv Q

**2hours later Finn pulled up outside Rachel's dad's house (Her and Puck were staying there till they found somewhere to live) **

**Finn opened his car door and stepped out on to the pavement he was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans he walked around and opened Quinn's door she was wearing a sun dress and a pair of flip flops. Finn opened the back seat door where he unbuckled Savannah and carried her to the front door. Finn rang the door bell and Puck opened it with Leo standing beside him "hey guys" he said sounding really happy Quinn's smile faded away when she saw him but tried to act normal as she walked into the house. **

"**Uncle Puck" Jack shouted as he gave him a hug **

**Quinn was furious at this. But kept on smiling because she didn't want to look too guilty **

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**They BBQ went terrible Savannah had a cold and cried most the night and about 8:30 Leah fell asleep on the couch. Jack had a blast though he played with Mercedes and Shanes son Ryan who was the same age as him. At 10:30 Finn decided it was time to leave and he picked up Leah off the couch and carried her out to the car.**

"**Thanks for having us Rach" Finn shouted from the car **

"**No Problem see you guys soon" She called back before closing the front door**

**Finn could tell that Quinn was not happy because the whole way home she barely spoke**

"**Ok, I know you're annoyed because we went to the BBQ instead of Breadstix but we had fun didn't we?" Finn said **

"**Yeah, it was ok" Then Quinn got a text from Santana **

Hey Q, I was thinking about telling Puck, Finn and Rachel about your little secret, I am getting bored of everybody playing house and being nice to each other let me know what you think luv Aunty Santana

**Quinn was annoyed she had gone years without anyone knowing her secret and Santana was going to ruin that in 10seconds.**

Hi Aunty Santana, why would you do that you know Finn will leave me, you know he will just walk out leaving my kids without a dad common Santana you are Leah's god mother would you really do that to her?

**Then they pulled into 22 Larking Road, Quinn looked back to see all her kids sleeping like angles. She got out and carried Savannah inside the house and brought her to her cot then got Leah and brought her to her bed and just as she gave Leah a kiss her phone rang the caller id said it was Santana. Quinn frowned but quickly answered it and said to Santana "meet me at Wal-Mart in 5minutes we need to talk" and with that she hit 'End call' and went into the kitchen.**

"**Hey Finny" she said a sweet as possible "we need more diapers I am just going to run and get some, ok"?**

"**It's pretty late" he said his voice full of concern "can't you just get them tomorrow"?**

"**No, silly we have church tomorrow and then lunch with my mom, it will only take 10minutes" and with that Quinn quickly drove to Wal-Mart **

**Santana was waiting at the entrence of Wal-Mart **

"**Hey Quinn" she said really sweetly**

"**Hi Santana" Quinn replied "Why are you going to ruin my life?"**

"**Because Quinn I am jealous, you have a husband, kids, a good job and a pretty good life it's not fair" **

"**You are telling everyone my secret because you are jealous of me" Quinn replied in disbelief **

"**Yes, and theres nothing you can do about it" she said as she walked out the door**

**When she got home Finn was sitting a the table.**

"**Hey" she said **

"**He's not mine is he?"**

"**I am so sorry Finn" she said as she sat across from him**

"**7 years you have been lying to me telling me that I was a great dad to him, but you were lying" Finn said nearly crying**

"**I am so sorry" Quinn said tears falling down her cheek **

"**Are Leah and Savannah mine"**

"**Yes, of course" she replied whipping her cheek with the back of her hand**

**Who's Jacks dad" Finn asked**

"**Puck" **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**Quinn woke up at the sound of Savannah crying she opened her eyes and looked around she was on her couch and her back was killing her it was 10:30 and she had church at 11 **

"**Damm" Quinn thought to herself as she got off couch and walked into the kitchen Savannah was sitting in her highchair screaming. Leah was running around in a tutu, Jack was sitting at the table wishing he wasn't part of this family and Finn was standing at the toaster waiting for the toast to pop up.**

"**Savannah stop crying your food is coming" Quinn said as she reached for her phone on the counter. 5 missed calls problem from Puck wondering what was going on.**

**She placed her phone back on the counter and turned to Leah who by this point was sitting on the ground crying because she had fallen and hit her head off the ground**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" Finn said quietly **

"**Not now Finn, I have a headache and I have to get three kids dressed for church we are leaving in 10 minutes are you coming?" Quinn asked **

"**No, I am going over to Pucks to explain what happened poor guy has been trying to ring me all night to find out what was going on"**

"**I am so sorry Finn" Quinn said, then she took Savannah out of her highchair and walked upstairs**

"**Wait, Quinn" He said kind of loudly so she would here "Where are you going after church?"**

"**Oh, yeah I am going to my moms and I need you to take the kids" she quickly replied**

"**Even Jack?" he asked**

"**Do you mind"? **

"**No not at all"**

**Quinn carried Savannah into church with Leah and Jack either side. She saw Santana and Sam on the other side. Santana waved at her with an evil smile but Quinn quickly walked to a seat that was pretty far away from them.**

**After church Quinn droped the kids home and went back to her car she drove to her moms witch was about 15 minutes away and sat outside her mams house and texted Santana. **

"Santana we need to talk"

**About 1 minute later she texted back **

"Sure Q, Anytime, Anywhere"

"Good" **Quinn texted **"I'll see you in Wal-Mart in 5minutes

"Q, Wal-Mart seriously? Is this are new hang-out spot? But kk c u in 5

**Quinn smiled to herself and drove to Wal-Mart. Santana had no idea what was about to happen to her!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**BANG!**

**A car drove into the front of Wal-Mart. Santana ran out of the way but Quinn didn't run fast enough and was brought to hospital she has just woke up and Finn is there**

**Quinn- Where am I?**

**Finn-Hey you're awake **

**Quinn- What happened?**

**Finn- You were hit by a car**

**Quinn- Wait where are the kids?**

**She tried to sit up**

**Finn- Relax they're at my mams**

**Quinn-Even Jack**

**Finn- Yeah, your mams here she just went to get coffee **

**Quinn- Oh ok, Where is Santana?**

**Finn- She didn't hurt herself to much and was released earlier.**

**Quinn- I'm sorry**

**Finn walks over and kisses her forehead **

**Finn- I know you are. It's okay. Where one big happy family **

**Quinn smiled and then her mam came in**

**Judy (her mom)- Quinny **

**Quinn- Hi mom **

**Judy- How are you?**

**Quinn- My head hurts but other than that I am fine**

**Finn- Yeah you're tough. he said smiling **

**Quinn- So do the kids know that I am here?**

**Judy- Yeah Jack and Leah do. Savannah has no clue**

**Finn- She was crying for you when I left her at my moms**

**Quinn- Awwwww poor baby **

**Judy- Anyway I better get going, I told Finn I would watch the kids tonight. To give his mom a break **

**Quinn- That's great thanks mom bye.**

**Judy- Bye sweetie, Finn**

**Finn-Bye**

**(Judy leaves and Puck walks in) **

**Puck- Hey**

**Quinn- Hi is Rachel with you?**

**Puck- No I kind of wanted to talk to you**

**Quinn- Oh yeah sure, Finn would you just go and get me a glass of water, Puck you want anything?**

**Puck- No thanks **

**Finn- Ok I'll be back in 10minutes**

**(Finn leaves)**

**Puck- How are you feeling?**

**Quinn- I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being Jacks dad**

**Puck- I forgive you**

**Quinn- Thanks**

**Puck- Do you love me?**

**Quinn- What would make you think that?**

**Puck- Well we had Beth 12 years ago **

**Quinn- Yeah, but she was a mistake**

**Puck- What about Jack was he a mistake?**

**Quinn- Puck, I don't want to fight not here not now**

**Puck- I'll leave Rachel for you**

**Quinn- don't be so ridiculous you love her**

**Puck- Not as muck as I love you we could run away Me, You and Jack**

**Quinn started to laugh **

**Quinn- What about Rachel and Finn?**

**Puck- yeah they would probley worry but then they would end up falling in love get married and have a couple of kids together. Everyone's happy**

**Quinn- Puck, I made a mistake with you and it won't happen again I'm sorry**

**(But before Quinn could say anymore Puck leaned in and kissed her)**

**(Finn comes back into the room holding to plastic cups)**

**Finn- What the Hell?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**3 days later….**

**Nurse: Ok Mrs Hudson you are good to go have you got someone to pick you up or would you like me to call a cab for you? **

**Quinn- Oh no my friend Puc.. I mean Noah is waiting outside **

**Nurse: Okay no problem bye**

**Quinn- Bye**

**Bringggggg (Quinn looks at caller id its her mom)**

**(Quinn answers phone)**

**Quinn: Hello **

**Police: Hi is this Quinn Fabray **

**Quinn: Yes it is who are you and where my mom?**

**Police: I am Officer James you're mother has been in a car accident **

**Quinn: Oh My God is she okay?**

**Police: Yes, she is fine she was unconcious but is now awake**

**Quinn: Wait where are my kids my mom was minding them **

**Police: Quinn, your mom was talking them out for Ice-cream when a car crashed into the back of her car….**

**But before he could finish Quinn cut him off**

**Quin: Where are my kids?**

**Police: Well Savannah is in the baby unit and Lima Offical General Hospital and is alive and doing well and Leah broke her arm but other than that they are fine**

**Quinn gulped trying to hold back the tears**

**Quinn: And Jack?**

**Police: I am sorry he didn't make it**

**Quinn couldn't speak**

**Police: Quinn are you okay we are sorry about your loss. Do you need somone to pick you up from Limas main hospital and bring you here **

**Quinn: No, my friend is out side he'll bring me **

**Police: Okay. Jack is on Floor 3 room 15 **

**Quinn: Thank You **

**Quinn hit the end call button and started crying. But quickley realised that she had to tell Puck she had to make sure her girls were alright and she had to say bye to Jack**

**Quinn walks outside the hospital and meets Puck **

**Puck: You took for ages**

**Quinn could only mange to say "Hes gone"**

**Puck: Who is**

**Quinn: Jack he died in a car accident Leah and Savannah were okay and my moms fine but my little boy is gone **

**Puck felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He automaticaly put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest **

**They drove in silence to Lima Offical general hospital. Quinn occasionally sniffing.**

**When they got there Puck turned to her and told her he would talk to Finn and tell him about the girls**

**Quinn quitely said thank you but hurried inside **

**Receptionist: Hi Can I help you **

**Quinn: I am looking for Jack Hudson Floor 3 room 15?**

**Receptionist: I have a Jack Fabray there no Hudson **

**Quinn: Yes Jack Fabray**

**Receptionist similes " Yes you can go up" **

**Quinn nods and runs down the hall up 3 stairs and down another hall room 15**

**Quinns mom is crying with a police man patting her back the both look up Jack is lying peacefully in the bed**

**Judy (her mom): Quinn I am so sorry **

**Quinn: Its not your fault it's the idiot driver that bashed into you **

**Quinn Fabray had tears in her eyes she looked at the Police man then her mom then at a chair withch was placed beside Jacks bed she sat in it. She took Jacks hand and sat silently until she heard footsteps running down the hall she looked up at the door and Finn ran in he looked as if he had been crying Quinn gave him a weak swile and looked back and jack**

**Finn: Where are my daughters**

**Quinn didn't answer**

**Finn: I said WHERE are they **

**Judy: Finn darling their fine I can bring you to see them **

**Finn: Yes, Thanks one minute **

**He walked over to Quinn gave her a hug and set off after Judy to the baby/Child unit**

**Police: If it makes it any better the guy who crased into your mothers car is arrested**

**Quinn looked at him nodded and stood up **

**Police: Quinn, Where are you going?**

**Quinn: To see my daughters and bring them back to say their last goodbye to their brother and with that she left the room**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**4 days later. Jacks Funeral **

**Quinn was standing outside an ancient church looking up at it. Finn was standing beside her holding the youngest daughter while Leah stood in front of them. Finn had tried to talk to Quinn about them getting back together but she always said after my son's funeral. Quinn and Finn had been living together for the last few days but Quinn had decided that she was going to be staying with her mom for the next week and then next Tuesday her and her daughters would be flying out to New York. Finn didn't know this yet.**

**Finn: Ready?**

**Quinn turned to him and just nodded her head up and down. Finn put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and they walked inside the church. **

**Everyone was there: **

**Sam and Santana **

**Artie and Brittany with their twin boys Elliott and Elijah **

**Rachel and Puck. **

**Tina and Mike and their daughter Tia **

**Mr Shue and Emma and their new baby Toby**

**Kurt and Blaine.**

**Quinn's sister Alexis gave Quinn a sympathetic look. **

**Quinn heard someone call her and she turned around it was Shelby.**

**Quinn just stared at her and then noticed their was two little girls standing beside her one who looked around 11 the other no more than 7 **

**Shelby: Quinn, I am so sorry to hear about your loss**

**Quinn couldn't keep her eyes of the 11 year old**

**Quinn: Is that Beth? **

**Shelby: Yes, and this is Delilah. I adopted her off some friends in New York **

**Priest: Mrs Fabray are you ready**

**Quinn: Oh yes sorry **

**Priest: Can everyone take their seats and we will begin.**

**Afterwards Quinn walked outside and thanked everyone for coming. Then she turned to Finn and asked him to go and take the girls for some Lunch. **

**Finn: Sure, no problem **

**And he walked off.**

**Quinn then turned to Shelby **

**Quinn: Can we talk?**

**Shelby: Sure**

**Quinn: Are you going back to New York?**

**Shelby: Yes The girls and I just took a trip up here because we wanted to see Rachel **

**Quinn: I am taking Leah and Savannah to New York the three of us are going to start a new life were leaving on Tuesday I was wondering if we could stay with you for a couple of days?**

**Shelby: Does Finn know your taking his daugthers to another state?**

**Quinn: No**

**Shelby: Well of course you can stay but you have to tell Finn **

**Finn comes back **

**Finn: Tell Finn what?**

**Shelby looked at Quinn and then stood back **

**Quinn: I wanted to tell you I am moving to New York with the girls. Fresh start, New Life**

**Finn: You cant do this. They are as much mine as they are yours**

**Quinn: Yes I can I don't want to but I have to **

**Finn: No you don't.**

**Quinn: Yes, I got a job out there just before Jack died. I have to take it.**

**Finn: Why don't we let the girls choose. **

**Quinn: Savannah can bearly talk**

**Finn: Let Leah choose**

**Quinn: Okay, Leah do you want to go to New York or stay in Ohio **

**Finn: Well? New York with mommy or stay here with daddy **

**Leah: I choose… **


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to say how happy I am with my reviews and Fuinn are my favourite couple so they will probley end up being together :) Thank You guys so much x**

**Enjoy and Review :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Leah: I want to stay here with daddy **

**Quinn: Ahh Leah do you not want to come to New York **

**Leah: Nope **

**Then Leah ran off to play with Beth and Delilah **

**Finn: Common. Lets be a family you, me, Leah and Savannah **

**Quinn: Why are you forgiving me**

**Finn: Because I love you**

**Quinn smiles at Finn and then turns around and picks up Savsnnah **

**Quinn: A real Family?**

**Finn: Yup**

**Quinn: No I cant do that to you **

**Finn: Okey we will all move to New York**

**Quinn: No Finn, I am moving with the girls and there is nothing you can do about it.**

**And with that Quinn wallked away. Leaving Finn heartbroken he turned arout to see Rachel and Puck kissing then Artie and Brittany holding hands.**

**Then he heard someone call "Finny"**

**Finn turned around he knew that voice anywhere. Oh Crap its Robyn. Finn had cheated on Quinn with her when Leah was a baby **

**Finn: What are you doing here I thought we agreed that you would stay out of my life because I gave you $1000.**

**Robyn: Well I am back for a reason. **

**Finn: Yes?**

**Robyn: This is your daughter shes 4 **

**Finn just looked at the 4 year old then at Robyn then at the little girl**

**Finn: Whats her name?**

**Robyn: Hers the funny part I remember you wated to call your kids Drizzle**

**Finn: Oh My God you called her Drizzle **

**Robyn: Well No its Drizellea. Drizzle or De Drizz for short **

**Finn: She looks like you**

**Robyn: And you but I want you to be part of her life**

**Finn: I can't, I am sorry I have two other girls and a wife who are going to New York on Tuesday and I have to stop them. Sorry Robyn**

**Then Finn looked at Drizzle and walked away**

**But Robyn wasn't giving up that easily.**

**THE NEXT TUESDAY**

**At the Airport.**

**Finn drove Quinn and the girls to the airport**

**Finn: Do you really have to go **

**Quinn: Finn, we have been through this**

**Finn: But you are deffiantly coming back to vist in two weeks?**

**Quinn: Of course and if we don't like it we will be coming back to live here**

**Finn: Okay **

**Quinn: Girls say goodbye to daddy **

**Leah had started crying**

**Leah: I don't wanna gooooo **

**Quinn: I know baby but we are going to stay Shelby and Beth and Delilah you like them **

**Leah: But I love my daddy **

**This broke Quinns heart. But she knew one they were on the plane she would be fine**

**Quinn: Leah give your dad a hug**

**Finn: Bye Leah. I am gonna miss you **

**Finn also gave Savannah a kiss and then turned to Quinn and gave her a hug **

**Quinn: Okay, Lets go girls**

**Leah had already cheared up when she saw a Mc Donnalds **

**Leah: Mommy can we go to Mc Donnalds **

**Quinn: Sure, we can **

**And then they walked off Finn waited till he couldn't see them anymore and walked away wondering how he was going to survive the next two weeks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cute Klaine storyline comming up but for now its our favourite couple Fuinn x Review **

**Ps. Thanks for all the reviews xx**

**Chapter 9 **

**(I want to that my buddy Mini Brittany for helping me with this chapter ENJOY )**

**When Finn arrived home from the airport there was an ambulance and a police car. The first thing Finn thought was. What has Puckerman done now but then he saw Drizzle. There was a woman hugging her and a man talking to a police man. The police man was taking notes. Finn had never seen these people before.**

**Finn got out of the car**

**Finn: What are you doing with my Drizzle?**

**Police: This is Mr and Mrs Haley. Their daughter Elizabeth aged 4 went missing a week ago and was found with a woman outside your house today.**

**Finn: This is my daughter Drizellea not yours. Her mom is Robyn Porter.**

**Police: The woman who was outside your house today said she found Elizabeth in your shed.**

**Finn: WHAT. Wait what did this women look like?**

**Police: She had blonde hair and was quite small. But that's not the point you will need to come down to the police station so we can question you.**

**2 weeks later **

**Finn had spent the last two weeks in jail. The police thought he was guilty. He knew he was innocent. Quinn and his girls were coming back today and they had no idea what was going on.**

**Taxi driver: that will be $18 ma'am**

**Quinn: Here you go keep the change. **

**Taxi driver: Thank you **

**Quinn walked up Finns drive way with Leah running in front of her and Savannah on her hip. Quinn took a spare key out of her bag and opened the door.**

**Quinn: Hello?**

**Leah: DADDYYYYYY**

**Quinn: Finn are you here?**

**They waited for a couple of seconds and then Quinn took out her phone and called Carole (Finns mom)**

**Carole: Hello **

**Quinn: Hi Carole**

**Carole: Quinn how are you?**

**Quinn: Good is Finn at yours. It's just I am at his house and hes not here**

**Carole: Wait, He didn' tell you**

**Quinn: Tell me what **

**Carole explains to Quinn that Finn is in jail and why **

**Quinn: Omg. Are you doing anything now? **

**Carole: I have Bingo at 4 why?**

**Quinn: Could Burt or Kurt or Blaine mabey mind Leah and Savannah?**

**Carole: But could where are you going?**

**Quinn: To hunt down Robyn.**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Chapter 10 **

**Part 1**

**After looking for 3 and a half hours Quinn had no success finding Robyn, so she decided to visit Finn is jail**

**Police: Hudson, someone's here to see you .**

**Finn looked up if anyone was here to see him it would be his mom. It was Quinn.**

**Finn: Oh My God, Hi.**

"**Hey" she said as she sat down on a stool in front of him**

**Finn: How are you?**

**Quinn: Good you?**

**Finn: Having the time of my life auctually.**

**Quinn: Look, I was talking to a guard and they said if I pay $2000 they will let you go**

**Finn: Well?**

**Quinn: Ok, Finn I love you. I am going to do this because I love you ok and my girls need a dad. **

**Finn: Thank you so much**

**Bringgggggggg Bringgggggg Quinns phone rings**

**Quinn: Hold on it your mom I have to take this **

**Finn: Yeah sure**

**Quinn answers phone **

**Quinn: Hello**

**Finns mom Carol: Hi Quinn, did you find Robyn**

**Quinn: No I am at the police station bailing out your son **

**Carol: Thank you anyway listen, I just got a call from Kurt saying that him and Blaine have some big news so I am cooking dinner and it will be ready for 6 o colck? Will you guys be home for then?**

**Quinn: emm yes we will see you then **

**Quinn hang up**

**Finn: Well?**

**Quinn: Kurt and Blaine have some big news so we are having dinner at your moms house so they can tell us then**

**Finn: Ok lets go**

**20 minutes later Finn was released from prision. The drive back to finns mom house was silent. So quite you would be able to hear a pin drop but as they pulled into Carols driveway they were greeted by a smiling 6 year old.**

**Leah: DADDY!**

**She ran into Finns arms**

**Finn: Hi princess, were you good for your mom when you were in New York?**

**Leah: Yes I was very good **

**Finn: That's my girl **

**Just then Kurt and Blaines BMW pulled into the driveway. Kurt got out as soon as the car stopped and went over to hug Quinn**

**Kurt: Oh My God, Quinn I didn't think you would come back**

**Finn: Hi Kurt nice to see you to**

**Kurt: Hi Finn **

**Quinn: So whats your news?**

**Kurt: you will have to wait and see! **

**They were all sitting down at the dinner table.**

**Leah: Daddy?**

**Finn: Yes?**

**Leah: I know what I want for chrismas**

**Finn: Leah its like 5months away **

**Leah: I know but I wanted to tell you now before I ask Santa for it**

**Finn: Ok Princess what do you want for chrismas?**

**Leah: I want a baby brother**

**Finn nearly choked on his steak and then he turned to Quinn**

**Quinn: No way is that happening **

**Leah: But why mommy?**

**Quinn: Just because and anyway would you not like a trampoline or a slide?**

**Leah looked at Quinn**

**Leah: could I have a pink trampoline?**

**Quinn: Sure!**

**Finn: Anyway, Kurt, Blaine anything to tell us?**

**Kurt: Well Carol, Dad you are going to have a new grandson. Were adopting!**

**Carol: Oh My Goodness, that's amazing **

**She got up and hugged him**

**Kurt: Well, Yeah we love Savannah and Leah so we met with some people about 6 months ago and they called us yesterday saying there is a little boy in China that is ours he is 6months and we are going to get him next week.**

**Carol: That's great any names?**

**Kurt: We were thinking Ryan Carter Hummel-Anderson **

**Carol: I am so happy for you guys**

**Quinn: Me too my first nephew **

**Finn~: Same here congrats bro and Blaine**

**Kurt: Thanks, Dad you haven't said much**

**Burt: I guess I am just really excited**

**Finn lifts up his beer bottle **

**Finn: Heres to Ryan Cater Hummel-Anderson**

**All: Yeah**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**Chapter 10**

**Part 2**

**2 weeks later Quinn, Finn, Leah and Savannah are waiting for Kurt and Blaine to arrive home from China with Ryan.**

**Finn had just finished changing Savannahs nappy when he heard Leah**

**Leah: THEIR HERE**

**Finn: Alright, Alright**

**Finn opens door and he find Kurt and Blaine standing there. Blaine is holding a pale blue car seat and Kurt is holding a bag **

"**Oh My Goodness" Quinn whispered as she came downstairs. **

**Quinn: I can't believe you guys have a baby **

**Kurt: Me either **

**Quinn: Well, come in come in **

**They walked inside. Finn put the TV on for Savannah and Leah and then walked into the kitchen were everyone was. Quinn was holding Ryan and Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the table.**

**Finn: Coffee or tea?**

**Blaine: No I'm good**

**Kurt: No I'm fine**

**Finn: Quinn?**

**Quinn looked up from Ryan**

**Quinn: Oh sorry, no thanks**

**Suddenly Leah came running into the kitchen shouting**

**Leah MOMMY, PEPPA PIG IS ON!**

**Quinn: Be quite Leah you'll wake him up**

**Leah: Sorry, Uncle Kurt can I hold him?**

**Kurt: Sure**

**Leah sat up on the chair and Quinn passed Ryan to her**

**Leah: Mommy?**

**Quinn: Yes, Leah?**

**Leah: I don't want a pink trampoline I want a brother**

**Quinn: How about we talk about this at bedtime?**

**Leah: Ok, Here mommy you can have him I want to watch Peppa Pig**

**Quinn takes him from her and Leah walks back into the sitting room. **

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

**Kurt: Oh look he's awake **

**Ryan starts crying**

**Blaine: He is hungry we better get going!**

**Quinn: Yeah we better get the girls to bed church tomorrow.**

**Blaine: Bye**

**Quinn: Bye **

**Quinn shuts the door. Finn had already brought Savannah to bed 10 minutes ago now she had to tackle Leah. She walked into the sitting room just as Leah's TV show ended.**

**Quinn: Okay Princess, Bed time**

**Leah: NO**

**Leah was always really difficult when it came to bedtime **

**Quinn: Leah lets go **

**Leah: NO **

**Quinn: Common Leah please mommy's tired and I could do without you screaming at me just because you're not tired.**

**Just then Finn walked in.**

**Finn: Common Princess do you want ice cream after church or not?**

**Leah: I do I do **

**She ran upstairs **

**Quinn: How are you able to do that?**

**Finn: Years of training **

**Quinn laughed and kissed him. But stopped when they heard a BANG and then Leah crying**

**Quinn tried to go upstairs when Finn said "I'll go" she smiled and Finn ran up the stairs**

**Finn: What Happened? **

**Leah: I tripped and banged my head**

**Finn: Are you ok?**

**Leah: Yes. Can I have chocolate ice-cream tomorrow?**

**Finn laughed**

**Finn: Sure, Now go to bed.**

**Leah: one last thing?**

**Finn: Yea**

**Leah: Can I have a brother please?**

**Finn shouted "QUINN"**

**Quinn came upstairs **

**Quinn: Yea?**

**Leah: Can I have a brother? **

**Quinn: No Princess. **

"**Why"? she moaned **

**Quinn: Because, you have a brother**

**Leah: Jacks not my brother now because he is dead**

**Quinn swallowed to stop herself from crying**

**Quinn: Look Leah no means no sorry**

**Leah: FINE**

**Quinn: Night baby**

**Finn: goodnight Princess**

**Leah: Can we go to the park tomorrow?**

**Quinn: We'll see.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The next day (Sunday)**

**Quinn had been awake the previous night because she had a headache. She had just fallen asleep when her alarm clock went off and it was time to get ready for church.**

**Finn: Rise and Shine**

**Quinn: I had just fallen asleep and I don't feel too well.**

**Finn: You do look pale maybe we could skip church today**

**Quinn: What No we can't do that we always go**

**Finn: My point exactly we always go.**

**Quinn: Fine we won't go **

**Finn: YES**

**Quinn: BUT**

**Finn: But what?**

**Quinn: You have to bring the girls to get ice-cream**

**Finn: Ok**

**Quinn: And to the Park**

**Finn: Fine**

**Quinn: And you have to go to Wal-Mart. We are nearly out of food**

**Finn: No Way**

**Quinn: Ok then church it is!**

**Finn: Ok, Ok Fine**

**Quinn: Have fun**

**Finn: We will**

**Finn closed his bedroom door and went to get the girls ready**

**Finn pulled into the Wal-Mart car park **

**Leah: But daddy, I don't want to go shopping**

**Finn: We have to common **

**As soon as they walked in Finn spotted Puck and Rachel**

"**Crap" he thought. He turned around and walked back out of the shop**

**Finn: Your right lets not go shopping lets go to the park **

**Leah: Yeah**

**Its was 8:30 by the time Finn got home. After the park they got ice-cream then went to see his mom and then their was a car crash ao they were stuck in traffic on the way home.**

**He walked into the house holding Savannah in one arm and Leah in the other. They were both asleep.**

**Finn: Hey babe I am just going to put the girls to bed then I'll be down.**

**Quinn: Yeah, sure whatever**

**When he came down she was sitting on the couch. Her eyes were red, you could tell she had been crying.**

**Finn: Are you ok?**

**Quinn shook her head**

**Quinn: I want one.**

**Finn: Want what?**

**Quinn: A baby. I went over to Kurts house when I realised they had left Ryans diper bag and I was holding him, and I thought I want one**

**Finn: Well why are you crying?**

**Quinn: Because, I cant have one **

**Finn: Yes…., Wait you think you would be dissapointing Jack if you had one right?**

**Quinn nodded and tears were streaming down her face**

**Finn leaned over to hug her**

**Finn: I think that Jack would be happy if you had another baby he kissed her forehead.**

**Quinn: YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU FINN?**

**Finn: Get what?**

**Quinn: I can't have another one Jack will think I am trying to forget about him, and believe me that is the one thing I am trying not to do. SO NO. No more kids**

**Finn sighed then said "ok"**

**Leah walked into the room **

**Leah: are you guys getting a divorice?**

**Quinn: No sweetheart, why would you think that?**

**Leah: Because Kelsey from school said that when mommys and daddys fight they get a divorce.**

**Finn pulled Leah on to his lap **

**Finn: I love your mommy and I am pretty sure she loves me so you just don't listen to what Kelsey tells you ok?**

**Leah: Ok**

**Quinn: Now baby you have school tomorrow so bedtime. **

**Leah: Ok goodnight daddy night mommy**

**Quinn: I'll come and tuck you in **

**Leah and Quinn walked up the stairs laughing at some joke Leah just told **

**Finn sat back into the couch and smiled then his phone rang**

**Bring, Bring**

**Finn looked at the caller id it was Kurt. He answered it **

**Finn: Hey**

**Kurt: Finn, Finn, my dad just called your moms in hospital.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Pr eviously on GLEE**

**Kurt rang Finn to tell him his mom was in hospital**

**Puck asked Quinn to run away with him but she turned it down since she was in love with Finn**

**And that's what ya missed so far on GLEE!**

**Quinn came back downstairs after putting Leah back to bed.**

**Quinn: Who was on the phone?**

**Finn: Kurt, my moms in hospital she had a heartattack. **

**Quinn: Well why aren't you there?**

**Finn: I wanted to tell you just incase you thought I just waked out on you.**

**Quinnn: I would never think that now go on. I will come as soon as I find someone to watch the girls**

**Finn got up and headed for the door**

**Finn: I love you **

**Quinn: Love you too now go on.**

**Finn jogged down the drive way to his truck. When he got in he turned the radio on and tried to tell himself everything would be alright. He pulled into the hospital car park and hoped out and ran in.**

**Receptionist: Hello sir, How may I help you?**

**Finn: Hi I was wordering if you know where Carol Hummel**

**Receptionist: I'm sorry I can't give out that kind of stuff unless you a relitive?**

**Finn: I'm her son**

**Receptionist: Oh ok one second**

**She typed in some stuff on her computer **

**Recepionist: Ah yes, she had a heartattack is that right?**

**Finn: Yes**

**Receptionist: ok, walk straight down this hall turn left up the stairs the the second room on your left. **

**Finn: Thank You **

**And he ran off in the direction she told him too. **

**Quinn was sitting at home she couldn't find anyone to mind the girls on such late notice so she texted Finn **

**Hey I can't come into see your mom, I have no one to watch the girls tell how she is getting on? xx**

**Finn texted back**

**Hi, yeah she is okay. She is asleep at the moment but doctors said she will be fine xx **

**Quinn smiled and the she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock, it read 9:30**

**Who could this be? She got up and opened it. It was Puck.**

**Quinn: What ya want Puckerman?**

**Puck: Nice to see you to Quinn**

**Quinn: Seriously, what do you want?**

**Puck: Have you thought of my little offer?**

**Quinn: You have to be kidding me?**

**Puck: I'm serious**

**Quinn: I am not running away with you**

**Puck: Why not **

**Quinn: You love Rachel**

**Puck: I'll leave her for you**

**Quinn: What about my kids? Your son?**

**Puck: We will leave them here with Finn and Rachel**

**Quinn: My girls are my life and I know you love Leo **

**Puck: Yeah, but, we could start a new life we could kidnap Beth you know move to Austraila.**

**Quinn: Oh Yeah start a new life in jail mabey?**

**Puck: Common Quinn**

**Quinn: Goodbye **

**She closed the door and went back into the sitting room she looked at her phone 1 new message from Finn, she opened the message it read **

**Shes gone **


End file.
